Meaningless
by crimeshowss
Summary: Starts around 4x03."I'm not doing this because I'm the saviour, and I'm not even here because I'm the sheriff and it's my job to make sure that no one is a threat to anyone else or themselves. No, I'm here because I care Regina..." Emma/Regina friendship. As for romantic relationships, I'm just really confused right now. It's gone slightly AU now.
1. Chapter 1

"Roland is with Marion." Robin says as he walks in the door to the Mayors shuts the door behind him and wanders into the lounge. "Regina?" He calls out, when there is no response on her part. He hastily covers all the rooms on the ground floor with no luck her heads up the stairs. The first room her decides to check is Regina's bedroom. He pulls the door handle down and pushes the door open, tentatively taking a step inside.

"Regina?" He says again. He looks around, not daring to venture any further into the room. It was the first time that he had been on the upper floor of her house and somehow entering her room without her permission felt like a violation of her privacy. He hears a sound coming from the en-suite. He walks in and knock on the closed door. No response. He knocks once more, a little harder this time.

"Go away!" Is the response he gets.

"Regina, please. I just want to talk to you, let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain, you made your choice very clear. Leave!" She snaps.

"Regina, I'm worried about you."

"Well, don't be, that's not your responsibility anymore. Just go home."

Knowing how stubborn the woman is Robin decides to respect Regina's wishes, so he chooses to leave her be for a while. However, he is still worried about her and so he decides that it can't do any harm to send someone else to check up on her.

He walks into the sheriffs office and immediately spots the red jacket he is looking for. He is spotted by David.

"How can I help you?"

"Well, I would like to speak to miss Swan."

"Sheriff Swan." Emma corrects. "I've taken up my old position here. What would you like to talk about?"

"I'd much rather we spoke in private." Robin replies.

"Please, join me in my office." Emma says as she walks over to the oh-so familiar office and takes a seat behind the desk and gesturing for him to sit opposite her. He sits before she continues to speak. "What is it that you needed to speak in private about?"

"It's about Regina. She isn't… well I'm worried about her."

"And this concerns me because?"

"Well, now because you're the sheriff. However I did think that you and Regina were starting to get along, and as a favour I wanted to ask you to just check up on her."

"I'll stop by her house tonight."

"Thank you sheriff Swan."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, it is, I'll leave you to work now."

"Goodbye Robin." Emma says as she watches him leave her office, and walk towards the exit of the sheriffs station. A minute later David knocks on the door and Emma nods for him to enter.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"Oh, he wanted to thank me for bringing back Marion, and express his regret that it couldn't work out between him and Regina, but I told him that she and I aren't really friends."

"Are you sure that's all it was Emma?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but if something was going on, you would tell me?"

"Of course I would." Emma smiles and this convinces David enough for him to leave. As it was nearly lunch time he grabbed his coat and headed to the diner to meet Mary Margret. Emma sits and waits for a few more minutes before she decides to go and pay Regina a visit, something about the situation didn't sit right with her and so she felt it best to investigate, after all, what could be the harm in that?

Emma hops into her yellow bug and speeds off to Regina's mansion. She walks up the driveway slowly, for fear that Regina may have booby-trapped the path. She manages to make it to the porch without injury and lets out a sigh of relief. She raises her arm and knocks on the pristine white door. Once, twice and a third time. "Regina?" She finally calls out. "I know you're in there" She checks her watch when there is still no response. She knocks again as 5 minutes pass by, and there has still been no answer from the former mayor, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She attempts to pick the lock on the door, and fails, but she knows that she should have known better. There was no way Regina would make it easy for her house to be broken into. _To hell with it. _She thinks as she steps back and holds her hands up.

She thinks of everything Regina has taught her about controlling her magic, and focuses on the door. It swings open, much to the blonde's surprise. She stands, stunned, for a second before slowly stepping inside. She closes her eyes, waiting to be sent flying out onto the pavement. After a few seconds she opens her eyes and the house is silent. There is no sign of Regina. "Regina, are you here?" She makes her way around the ground floor before slowly ascending the stairs. There is still no sign of the former mayor. She enters the bedroom and immediately notes that the bathroom door is closed. She tries the door handle but it doesn't open.

"I thought I told you to go away."

"Regina, its Emma, not Robin. Can I come in?"

"Go away miss Swan."

"Please don't shut me out Regina." This time there is no reply. "Regina?" Still no response. Emma focuses on the door and sends it flying open.

What Emma sees next shocks her to the core. Regina Mills, the indestructible former evil queen, is sat in the corner of her bathroom on the floor, crying. Emma rushes over and squats down next to her. "Miss Swan, ignoring instructions as usual. Glad to see some things don't change."

"You can talk to me Gina, you can trust me."

"And why would I do that now?"

"Because you're clearly upset and you know that I won't stop asking questions until you tell me what's going on. And I mean, what's really going on, because I can still tell if you're lying."

"Right, because you're playing saviour again. Well, news flash for you I don't need saving. Go back to your precious little family and your pirate." She emphasises the last word with particular disdain.

Emma sits down next to the older woman. "I'm not doing this because I'm the saviour, and I'm not even here because I'm the sheriff and it's my job to make sure that no one is a threat to anyone else or themselves. No, I'm here because I care Regina. I'm doing this because we were finally getting along to some extent, and believe it or not I was actually enjoying it. Also because of our son, I know you love him."

"I don't need you to care, I need you to leave me the hell alone!" She snaps

"This is all about Robin, isn't it? you really do love him, don't you." Regina pulls her knees into her chest and rests her head on them. "And you blame me." she sighs. "I am sorry, I really had no idea who she was."

"Save your breath miss Swan. I'm perfectly fine."

"You can call me Emma you know. And you're clearly not fine, which is why i'm going to stick around, to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Emma stands and offers her hand to help the other woman up off the floor. Of course Regina refuses the help and stands up herself. She walks into her bedroom.

"I'm tired, please leave, unless you wish to watch me change and sleep."

"It's barely 7 o'clock, and you're just saying that so I'll leave."

"Ah, so you're catching on, maybe you'll actually follow the instructions this time."

"I'll be back in about half an hour with Henry and some food." With that the blonde turns and heads down the stairs and out of the mansion. She speeds off to Granny's diner and places an order before joining Henry in the corner booth. "Hey kid, we're going to your moms for dinner tonight."

He looks up from his games console. "Yeah?"

"I think it'll be good for you to see her, just be sympathetic okay. She's going through a bit of a rough time."

"Of course. Isn't she mad at you though?"

"She is, but that's why I'm bringing you, I'm hoping that she won't kill me in front of you." Ruby brings over Emma's food and she pulls out a few bills from her pocket and gives them to her. "Come on kid." Emma says as she grabs the bags and stands, ready to head out of the diner. Henry pockets his game and they both head out and hop into the yellow bug.

—-

As soon as Emma leaves Regina heads back into the bathroom to clean herself up. She wipes away the tear tracts and applies a layer of foundation, followed by a touch of mascara. She finished off with her signature red lipstick. She fluffs up her hair and then goes down the stairs to set the table.

There is a knock at the door and Regina looks at the clock, Emma is 10 minutes early. She opens the door and is almost knocked over by her son. "Henry!" She exclaims, as he proceeds to hug her tighter.

"Kid, why don't you take the food into the kitchen." Emma says.

"Okay." He responds as he grabs the bags from her and rushes into the kitchen.

"How are you doing?" Emma asks.

"I've already told you that I'm fine miss Swan."

"If you say so." Emma says, completely unconvinced. "And I told you to call me Emma." She walks into the kitchen and helps Henry to unpack the food from the bags. Regina steps in after Emma.

"Wow, I'm glad to see you brought some healthy food Emma." She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on! It's not that bad, I got salad too." Emma carries two plates to the dining room, with Henry trotting behind, holding his plate and a glass of water. Regina places two glasses of water onto the table, for her and Emma, before taking a seat opposite the blonde, leaving Henry sitting at the head of the table. They engage in pleasant dinner conversation, mostly revolving around Henry, then Emma asks if they want dessert. Regina politely declines and Emma decides to leave her piece to take to Mary Margret's when she drops Henry off. Of course Henry accepts the cake, eagerly and digs in getting chocolate all over his mouth.

Once he has finished eating Emma asks him to go and wait in the car so that she can drive him to Mary Margret and Davids apartment.

"Regina, I'll be back once I've dropped him off."

"I don't need you to babysit me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Well, I think that you're more sensitive than you'd like people to know. So I'll see you when I get back." With that Emma walks out so she can drop Henry off.

She hands the cake to a grateful Mary Margret and thanks her for watching Henry for the night. The raven haired woman takes the bag into the kitchen, leaving Emma alone with her son. "Okay, be good kid. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"What did you say to my mom?"

"When?"

"When you sent me to the car."

"Well I was just letting her know that I'd be back to help her clean up."

"I'm 14, not stupid. You're not going back to her house, you're going on a date with hook."

"Woah, kid. No. I don't… He's a great guy but I don't know about that. I really am going back to your moms. It's my fault that Marion is back, so I just want to lend her a hand."

"Whatever." He says as he runs to sit on the couch. Emma lets out a sigh before closing the door and heading back to the former mayors mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma arrives at the mansion and makes her way up the drive once again. She knocks on the pristine white door which swings open moments later. She is greeted by the mayor. "what are you doing here miss swan?"

"I told you I'd be back in so I am. So can I come in or are you going to make me stand out here in the cold."

"Miss swan."

"Emma." She interrupts. "I think we've known each other long enough to be on first name basis Regina."

"Fine, Emma. Go home to your family." When she gets no response Regina can sense that something is not right with the blonde. "You're avoiding them." She says matter-of-factly.

"No I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"I know that face you are avoiding them. This is to do with the new baby isn't it."

"Maybe you're right maybe I should just go."

"Oh I see how it is we can talk about my problems but when it comes to your issues that's completely off the table." Regina steps back and gestures for the blonde to come inside. "it wouldn't be fair for you to know all my secrets without me having something on you know would it?"

"If I come in and we don't talk about anything, then…"

"Then what?… I'll be sorry?"

"No then that'll be awful waste of my time." She takes a step inside and Regina closes the door she follows the older woman into the lounge. She declines Regina's offer for apple cider and takes a seat on the sofa. "I'm sorry Regina."

"For what dear?"

"Bringing Marion back. For ruining what you had with Robin. I need you to know that I really didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly had no idea who she was when I saved her."

"Apology not excepted."

"I don't expect you to accept my apology or to forgive me, I just wanted to know. I don't want us to be enemies. I don't want Henry to have to see us at each other's throats all the time. I want there to be a way that we can all be happy."

"Ever the optimist miss Swan." Regina takes a sip of her cider before continuing. "so how is that charming Family?"

"They're adjusting. You know to being new parents, to being first time parents. This is all new and terribly exciting for them. I just wanted to give them a little space. But I didn't come here to talk about me. Regina I know something is bothering you and I want you to know that I'm here for you. Don't feel like you have to bottle up your emotions, if you want to cry, scream, throw things at or just talk you know where to find me."

"Will that be all?"

"No I am going to stick around to make sure that you don't do anything that you might regret."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"That look in your eyes, I recognise it. Please correct me if I'm wrong but I think it will be better if I stay, this isn't something that anyone should go through alone."

Regina downs the rest of her cider and rushes out of the room.

A despondent Emma is about to leave the house but the mayor enters carrying two pillows and a blanket. "You can sleep on the couch" she says as she dumps said items next to where the blonde is sitting.

"You're letting me stay?"

"I thought that was implied."

"Why?"

"You're really going to question my motives when I gave you what you want?"

"Of course. Because either this means that you're open to the idea of trusting me or it means that you have an ulterior motive. And I'd prefer to know which before you try to murder me in my sleep."

"Emma I can assure you that I do not have an ulterior motive. However, I do understand the fact that you do not wish to be staying with your parents at the moment so yes I'm letting you stay but don't get used to it."

"Thank you Regina for letting me stay and for trusting me. Good night."

And for once Regina doesn't argue "good night Emma." She switches off the light heads up the stairs her bedroom. She slips into bed and turns her lights with a flick of her hand. She rolls over and notes that green flashing display of her clock reads 12:45 before she falls into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile Emma isn't having as much luck getting to sleep as Regina is. She is worried about the older woman, of course she plays out the worst case scenarios is in her mind. She desperately hopes that Regina isn't suffering as much as Emma thinks she is. The last time she checks the clock is at 1:30 so sometime after then she knows she must have fallen asleep. She's woken by a sound; she pulls out her phone to check the time it's a little after three and then she hears the noise again. She hops up and heads into the hallway. She slowly climbs the stairs before she's convinced that the sounds are coming from Regina's bedroom. When she hears nothing for a while she hesitates on the top step. But then she hears it again; a scream. Now she doesn't have to think twice before she enters the older woman's bedroom. She doesn't think about the consequences that will befall her invading Regina's private space all she can think about is stopping the nightmare.

She rushes over to the bed and attempts to wake the sleeping brunette. "Regina please wake up, it is Emma I'm not going to hurt you. Wake-up it's only a bad dream." Brown eyes fly open Emma immediately notes that they are filled with fear. "Regina it's Emma you're safe now." The blonde says soothingly. "do you want to talk about it?"

"Please leave."

"I'm going to go fetch a glass of water I'll be right back."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I asked you to leave."

"because you're clearly frightened and if I were in your position I wouldn't want to be alone."

"well I'm not you, and I do want to be alone. Are you going to leave yourself or do I have to kick you out?"

"neither. I'm going to stay downstairs." Emma turns to leave the room, but turns back to face Regina once again. "your secrets safe with me, I know you don't trust me but I assure you that I know trust has to be earned. And promising to keep a secret means tell no one, not your family not your best friend, it remains between you and the person you made the promise to no matter what. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Night Regina."

Naturally when the blonde returns downstairs all she can think about is Regina and the fear in her eyes when she awoke from her nightmare. She never thought it possible for anyone after perfect veneer that surrounded the all powerful mayor Mills. However now I that she had seen that side of the older woman she was convinced that the brunette was much more complex than she initially thought. She began to realise that the two of them were not that dissimilar, and that perhaps with her help Regina could be a better person.

Regina lay awake in bed tossing and turning back and forth; somehow earlier that night she had managed to sleep with no trouble, she attributed it to the fact it somehow felt like Emma was protecting her. And in a way she knew that's what the blonde was there to do. Yet as per usual the same memory was plaguing her subconscious. The way Emma had made her feel when she woke up from the usual torture is somehow comforting to her. That still doesn't change the fact that even if she wanted to open up she had no idea how to, and was terrified how the other woman would react to finding out who Regina Mills really was. Part of her desperately wants to Emma out but the other part knows that the blonde is much too stubborn to leave when she's asked and this is much too stubborn to ask for or accept help. And so Regina tries desperately to fall asleep so that she can start the day with a new outlook on the situation.

Emma has resorted to aimlessly tapping away at her phone since she knows there's no way that she could get to sleep now. Hours pass by which Emma spends playing pointless games, reading old text messages and replying to a couple of emails. As soon as she begins to see it get light outside she tucks her phone back into her pocket and wanders into the kitchen. She knows it's a good sign that the other woman hasn't woken again which puts her slightly at ease and so she begins to make a cooked breakfast.

Regina awakens to the smell of food. She grabs her dressing gown and heads down the stairs. She wanders in to her kitchen and is surprised to see that Emma is frying eggs and bacon at her stove. "Oh hey, you're finally awake."

"You're still in my house, and you're cooking breakfast."

"I didn't realise it was state the obvious day." She says as she begins to plate up the food. As soon as she sees the expression on Regina's face she immediately regrets what she said. " I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you, I'm just not much of a morning person, and the fact I haven't had any coffee yet isn't making matters any better."

The older woman simply nods in response before taking a seat at the table. "I should really be the one making you breakfast, after all you are my guest."

"Well seeing as i sort of did invite myself to stay over, I think it's only fair that I made breakfast. Would you like something to drink?"

"Emma please sit, I'll get the drinks."

"You called me Emma."

"It's your name, don't look so surprised dear."

"You've just never called me Emma unless I've asked you to as far as I can remember."

"If you'd prefer me to continue to call you miss Swan then I shan't object."

"No, Emma is fine. I- um- what changed?"

"What do you mean dear?" Regina asks as she cuts off a piece of bacon.

"Why have you decided to use my name all of a sudden?" She asks as she heads back to the table with two cups of hot coffee. The other woman remains silent and Emma silently curses as she realises that she has probably pushed her luck by asking that question. But just as she is about to excuse herself so that she can continue to mentally kick herself for being so stupid, Regina starts to talk.

"Because you saw me at my weakest last night, in the most vulnerable state I could possibly be in and after that you stayed. For whatever reason you saw me falling apart and decided that it was worth your while to stay here, to make me breakfast, to not think that I'm a waste of time and space." Emma of course takes note of the fact that Regina's voice had dropped to a whisper at the last part. She gently places her hand on the other woman's knee.

"No one is a waste of time or space, do you understand? So many people care about you Regina, let us help you."

"Thank you."

"Any time." Emma says before glancing down at her watch. "Shit, I'm gunna be late for work." She jumps up and grabs her keys. "you'll be alright without me, right?"

"I am not a Child I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Okay well if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure go to work."

"Okay I'll send someone by to bring you lunch"

"You really don't need to do that you know."

"I know, I just don't want you to forget that you're not alone."

"Thank you dear but you really should be on your way or you'll have some explaining to do."

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Well, that was extremely presumptuous of you miss Swan." Regina smirks before finishing her thought. "I'll see you tonight." Regina closes the door and Emma turns and rushes off to work.

* * *

><p>AN: 2nd chapter... what do you all think? Not 100% on where I'm going with this, but I have some ideas.

QotC:(forgot about these :s) Does Regina deserve a happy ending?

AotC: HECK YEAH!


	3. Chapter 3

After spending a few hours tidying her house Regina sits down in her office unlocks her desk drawer and pulls out a dusty book. It contained some of the most powerful magic she knows, spells she is unable to cast, but right now it seems like her only chance to save Marian. Regina is thoroughly absorbed working on a spell from the book when a knock at the door startles her.

She shoves the book back into the drawer and locks it before calling out. "Who is it?"

"Regina it's Robin, can I come in?"

"Yes." The door swings open and Robin enters carrying a bag from Granny's diner. He makes his way up to the desk.

"May I?" He asks, gesturing to the chair.

"Of course." He takes a seat and places the bag on the table.

"I ran into Emma and she asked if I would bring you lunch, she knows that you're busy and she - we both want to make sure that you're okay."

"That's very kind of you."

"Regina I'm still in lo-"

She cuts him off, not wanting to hear what he's about to say. "Don't. You're married, it doesn't matter how you feel right now. I care about you, but I won't be your mistress."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to make you feel like that, like I'm ashamed to be with you… but you're right I am still married, but that doesn't mean that we can't still see each other. We can be friends."

"You're right, there's no reason not to be civil. Shall we eat?"

Robin nods and brings out the boxes containing the food that Emma suggested to him. Well, she had actually suggested Chinese food, but since Granny's didn't serve that, he had settled on a hamburger and fries instead. "I didn't know if you wanted vanilla or chocolate, so I got both." He explains as he takes the two cups out of their holder.

"Vanilla please." Robin hands her the cup before he starts on his fries. They spend the rest of the lunch talking about trivial things, conversation came easily and Regina found herself having a good time with Robin. However when the clock struck 2 they both became aware of the situation.

"You should probably go. Thank you for lunch."

"Right, of course. Have you made any progress on Marian?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. It's been hard since I don't know exactly what magic I'm dealing with, but I'm trying."

"I know you are, thank you Regina. I'll be on my way now."

"Thank you for lunch. Goodbye Robin." She follows him to the door.

"I'll see you soon Regina." She closes the door behind him before returning to her study and grabbing the book out of the drawer again.

* * *

><p>Emma checks the clock, it's almost a quarter to 6. She pops her head out of her office and David looks up. "Hey, do you mind if I duck out early?"<p>

"No not at all, there's not exactly much that we need to do around here anyway."

"Thanks David!" Emma smiles, grabs her jacket and gives her father a quick hug before practically sprinting out of the door. She gets into her yellow bug, since she mostly lets her father use the sheriffs car. She drives to the grocery store, has a quick chat with Pocahontas and picks up the items which she needs and heads over to 108 Mifflin Street. She knocks on the door and almost drops the two bags she is struggling to carry, in the process. The former mayor answers the door, surprised to see the blonde has returned.

"Hi, can I use your kitchen?" The blonde smiles awkwardly.

"Wow, you certainly have your hands full, what's all this?"

"Dinner."

"You really didn't have to do that you know."

"I know, I wanted to."

"Thats so kind of you." Regina is more than astonished at how kind her former enemy is being. However she really can't remember the last time that someone showed her such kindness and so she decides to allow the blonde to cook for her. "Please come in."

"Well I have to eat anyway, so it's not really a big deal. Plus I know that when you're busy…"

"Well I'm really not that busy, not now that your mother is the mayor."

"I know you've still got a lot on your mind, which is largely due to me… they've all got you working on this Marian thing, and I know that can't be easy. Especially since you and Robin were doing so well before… before I brought Marian back." Regina notes that Emma's voice trails off towards the end.

"Surely you're more busy than I am, trying to take down that wall, being sheriff of the town, and learning to control your magic."

"Well I suppose, but I'm not to busy for dinner. Now, I don't cook much, so you'll have to excuse me if the food doesn't turn out great, but it's edible." Emma rummages around the cupboards and grabs a knife and a chopping board. When she's finished chopping up the squash she begins to roast it and then starts on the other vegetables. She grabs two wine glasses and then takes the bottle, that she had purchased earlier, out of the bag. I'm not sure how keen you are on chardonnay, but I promise you that it tastes amazing with what I'm cooking." She hands Regina a glass of the wine which she would always drink with this dish and then takes a sip of her own wine.

"The wine is lovely, thank you. I normally prefer red wines, especially a good merlot, however this is one of the best whites I've had in a long time, and I'm sure that it'll go well with whatever it is that you're making." She pauses and realises that she has no idea what the blonde is planning on serving her. "What are you making?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough. So how was lunch with Robin?"

"It was lovely dear. He brought over food and the conversation was very natural, we get along so easily. But towards the end we managed to end up talking about Marian, which did sort of spoil the mood. It was nice of you to send him over."

"Well I thought that since his wife isn't exactly around right now there couldn't be any harm in you two having lunch. Besides I can see how happy he makes you."

"I feel as though him, Henry and now you are the only people who have made an effort to look beyond the 'evil queen' in me."

"Regina, you're not that person anymore, and a lot hasn't gone to plan in your life, but you deserve another chance. If people don't see that then clearly they aren't as good as the seem to be."

"Thank you that's a really nice thing to say, so many people think I've had too many chances. They've all given up on me, and sometimes I feel like I should just give up myself."

"I know what it's like to feel hopeless, and unloved. To feel like your life has no purpose any more, like you're truly worthless. And no matter what has happened in the past no one deserves to feel like that, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. I constantly felt like giving up when I was in the foster system, and I kept getting rejected. I would see these kids going off, and I would never see them again; they'd found someone to love them. And then I just thought that was it me, I felt like I had done something wrong, and that I couldn't ever be happy, because no one wanted someone damaged. They wanted someone perfect, and all these kids finding happy homes, they were wanted by someone; I never was, I was just a pay check to them, I wasn't a human being. So I ran from some of them, and was sent back by others. Either way I managed to end up in 31 different homes by the time I was 17, which was when I finally upped and left. I met Neal shortly after that. The rest is, as they say, history."

Regina lets a single tear fall, but quickly brushes it away. She had never know that the blonde had suffered through so much. And she certainly hadn't expected that the daughter of her former nemesis would be the only person she knew who could sum up her emotions almost perfectly. Emma scoops the food into two bowls and sprinkles on the remaining parmesan before carrying out the two bowls. "Emma I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay, I don't talk about it much, and I've built up a certain resilience because of it." Emma places the bowl in front of Regina. "Butternut squash risotto, it's pretty much the only thing I can cook apart from pasta, and even then it's not that great."

Regina places a forkful in her mouth. "Mmhm, Emma this is delicious. Where did you learn to make this?"

"Just an old recipe." Emma shrugs.

"The wine complements it beautifully. Seriously wow."

"Thank you Regina, I'm glad you're enjoying it." The pair eat in a comfortable silence for a while before Emma's phone chimes. She opens her messages and finds that it's a text from David. "Damn, my parents are wondering why I'm not home." Emma sends a quick message back before taking another sip of her wine.

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth, that I'm having dinner with you."

"Ah well be ready for the mob of people coming to rescue you from the evil queen in a minute."

"They're not going to show up here, don't be ridiculous."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Regina, tell me about yourself. I know all the evil queen stuff that was in Henry's book. Speaking of Henry, I'm so glad that you two are getting along now, you did raise him for 10 years, and honestly as much as I wanted him back, he's as much your son as he is mine. You didn't deserve all the crap he put you through when he found out that you cast the curse."

"There really isn't much to tell."

"Now I'm sure that's not true. Tell me about your parents, they're technically my step-great grandparents."

"Daddy was wonderful, he really loved me. He would take me down to the stables every weekend, it was a ritual from when I was 6, up until I married the king, your grandfather."

"What it was like to grow up with your mother? She really was a piece of work every time I encoun…" There is a sudden knock at the door. Emma is extremely surprised but Regina rises to go and open the door. Emma follows, and much to her horror her parents are standing on Regina's front porch.

"Emma we were so worried." Mary Margret exclaims. "Come on lets go home and have dinner together."

"I'm actually having dinner alrea-"

"Goodbye Emma." Regina cuts in. Emma turns to look at her, confused as to why she is suddenly kicking her out.

"Mom, dad will you go wait in the car. I'll be right out." Reluctantly the couple heads back to the car. "Regina did I do something wrong? I'm really sorry if I did."

"Goodnight miss Swan."

"It's about what I said about your mother isn't it? I'm sorry I brought her up. I should have sensed that you didn't want to talk about her. I just- you know I never had parents growing up… and I over stepped. I'm so sorry Regina. You can still talk to me anytime. Goodnight." With that the blonde heads down the driveway and hops into David's truck and they drive back home.

* * *

><p>"Emma, why were you at her house?" Snow asks<p>

"We were having dinner, until you interrupted us."

"It didn't really seem like she wanted you there."

"I just said something that I shouldn't have. I'm going to head upstairs. Night."

"Emma wait."

"Night mom." Emma calls as she heads up the stairs, knowing that calling Mary Margret 'mom' always keeps her happy for a while.

She changes into a baggy sweatshirt and flannel shorts before hopping into bed. She plugs her phone into the charger and places it onto her night stand. Much to her surprise a few minutes later the screen lights up. *One new message* A confused Emma unlocks the device and opens the messaging app. She clicks on the top message, which surprisingly is from Regina.

_Emma,_

_I'm sorry I sent you away like that, I'm just not used to talking about my mother. I never really have talked about her to anyone. And since she died I've just avoided talking about her completely. Hearing you bring her up, and bringing up my childhood… it's just something which I haven't thought about in a long time. I have always found it hard to trust, the one person I did trust was my father. Having said that I'm trying. When I'm Robin he opens a up a side of me which makes me happy, something I haven't felt in a long time. The same is true when I'm with Henry. But with you I feel… vulnerable. I feel like you can somehow capture what I'm feeling, and though that terrifies me, in some way it makes me feel completely safe. I feel as though I can say almost anything and I won't be met with a look of judgement or of horror, just understanding. In a way I think I need that, but I also need time. If you're willing to give me more time then I think that this could work. I think I can trust you. I think we can still be friends. That is if you want to. If I don't hear from you I'll know what your decision is._

_Thank you for giving me hope._

_Regina._

Emma wipes away the tears which have fallen. She wishes she hadn't brought up Cora, she wonders what horrible things this woman could have done to make Regina avoid her childhood memories, but at the same time she's just a little bit pleased with herself because she's finally managed to get Regina to open up to her. She's made progress.

She swiftly types up a response saying that Regina doesn't need to apologise, and also invites the older woman to have lunch with her the next day.

_I'd love to._

Emma smiles before informing Regina that she looks forward to it and locking her phone. She turns off her lamp and quickly drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this is late. I have re-edited it a few times, but its still far from perfect. I like this much better than how it originally was so I'm going to let you all decide what you think now.

Happy new year to you all! Hope this year is a great one for everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of her phone alarm startles Emma, and much to her annoyance it is still dark outside. She shuts the sound off and throws back the covers. She is met with an icy chill, they have been having an especially bad winter and Emma shivers at the thought of the fact that even without all of the magic flurrying around they'd most likely still be in for a white winter. She'd always hated the cold and generally did her best to run from it. Running was no longer an option, her family was here, so here she would stay.

She pulls a tank top over her head, followed by a jumper. She pulls up her jeans and grabs her phone and jacket before heading down the stairs to grab breakfast. Much to her surprise David is already awake and is in the kitchen. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep. So are you." Her father replies.

"Yeah, I wanted to get an early start on this whole taking down the ice wall predicament. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Your mother was freaked out to say the least. Then I said I'd stay up and watch the baby so she could get some sleep."

"That was nice of you."

"I made pancakes, with chocolate chips. Unless you're in a rush to get somewhere."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"I'm not going to pass judgement if you are on your way to meet Regina, I just - I don't want you to feel like we don't support you, because we do. Your mother just worries. I know you can take care of yourself, and I'm pretty sure that you know what you're doing. But don't feel like you have to do anything alone Emma, because you're not alone anymore. Okay, so if you ever need it you can ask for some help."

The blonde rushes over and envelopes her father in a hug. "Thank you, that means a lot. Don't worry, I wasn't sneaking out to meet Regina. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He stacks up the pancakes onto two plates and hands one to Emma who starts to dig in.

"Do you think she can change?"

"Who? Your mother or Regina?"

"Regina. Do you think she can be good again?"

"Yes, yes I do. But only if she wants to, only if she has a reason to be good."

"What about Mary Margret?"

"Do I think she can change?"

"Yes, do you think she can be more… like you, more accepting of the fact that I'm not a little girl. Sure I'm still your daughter, but I don't need you guys to protect me."

"I don't know about that. All I know is that she loves you, and that she doesn't want Regina to turn on you. You know the story of how they met… she looked up to Regina at one point. So I guess she just doesn't know if you two spending time together is the best idea."

"Well what do you think?"

"I think you could be a good influence on her, but only if she's willing to let you be."

"Will you take Mary Margret out for lunch?"

"You're going to meet Regina?"

"Yes, but it's just lunch."

"Alright. But I don't think you should keep lying to her like this."

"Thanks." Emma says before she eats the last piece of pancake and pulls on her signature red jacket. Just as she's about to grab her keys Mary Margret walks down the stairs. "Bye!" Emma calls and shuts the door behind her.

"What was that about?" The raven haired woman asks

"She's going to try to come up with a new way to take down the ice wall. Do you want to meet at Granny's for lunch?"

"With Regina? And yes of course I would."

"No with Elsa, I think she's meeting her at the station. Elsa's still intent on finding Anna. I'll meet you there at one." David can't actually believe that he lied through his teeth like that. He knew that Elsa was going to be out searching for her sister, which would mean that Emma would be alone in the station. But he knew that his wife would just worry about their daughter so perhaps it was for the best that they kept this quiet for a little while.

"Sure. I'll see you later." David heads out the door so that he can start his patrol of the woods.

* * *

><p>As per usual Emma is sat at the sheriffs station with very little to do. It was Davids turn on street patrol and Elsa was out looking for Anna. Of course she wanted to see Henry, but he was at school. However this meant that Regina was also probably free. Making an impromptu decision she whips out her phone and sends the older woman a text asking if she wants to stop by the station.<p>

The response is almost immediate.

_Slacking off work are we miss Swan?_

Emma chuckles at Regina's snarky response, which is what she would most likely have said to the blonde when they were arch enemies. She was pleasantly surprised when her phone chimed again with another message from her former nemesis.

_I'd love to join you._

Emma taps out another message telling the brunette that she can be at the station whenever she likes, and politely asks if Regina will bring her a bear claw and some hot cocoa.

5 minutes pass and there has still been no response. She knows all too well what it's like to have your walls up, and she fears that she has once again managed to somehow cross a line. However much to her relief Regina walks in with a cup holder containing two hot drinks and in the other hand she holds a brown paper bag. She enters Emma's office and places the items on the table.

"Bear claw and hot cocoa with cream, and cinnamon."

"Thanks." Emma says as she grabs the bag containing the bear claw, but before she puts it in her mouth she realises something. "Wait, you know how I take my hot chocolate?"

"Henry has his the same way, one of the awful traits he inherited from you." Regina teases.

"I'm sure you've never even thought to try it, because I think you might find that you quite enjoy it."

"Too much sugar for my liking."

"So you have tried it?"

"No, but I'm not a big fan of chocolate."

"Well, then I suppose you just haven't tried the right kinds of chocolate now have you?"

"Shouldn't you be doing something a bit more productive, such as perhaps… oh I don't know… saving the town? Doesn't that fall under your list of duties as sheriff."

"Well, as sheriff I can delegate responsibilities. I've got David out patrolling. My job as _saviour_ is to bring back everyones happy endings. Seeing as everyone else seems to be doing a great job of that themselves, I decided to start with you. I believe that task number one should be to get you to try the best chocolate that you have ever tasted."

"Where would one purchase said chocolate in this town?"

"Well Regina, I think a road trip is in order. This weekend how about we take Henry on a day trip? I understand if you're not comfortable with that, its fine, I just thought that maybe it might be a nice idea if we…"

"Emma, you're rambling dear. I think it sounds like a lovely idea, I do however have one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"We are not taking that pathetic excuse for a car that you drive."

"Hang on, no I can't take the squad car, and I don't think it would be wise to drive David's truck."

"That is why I shall be driving."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm quite capable of doing so."

"Have you ever driven around New York city before?" Regina's expression lets Emma know that she clearly hasn't. "My point exactly. I'm driving, no arguments."

"Fine."

"Emma I thought that you might…" Mary Margret stops dead in her tracks when she notices the woman sat on the other side of Emma's desk. "What is she doing here?"

"Hello Snow, nice to see you too." Regina says.

"She brought my cocoa and bear claw." Emma says before she takes a sip of the drink, pulling a face when she almost burns her tongue.

"Emma would you like to join your father and I for lunch?"

"No thanks, I already made plans."

"I think it would be best if I left." Regina stands and grabs her coat.

"Yes I agree,"

"Regina, I'd like you stay. Don't you have that baby class to go to?" Emma asks Mary Margret.

"Emma honey."

"Don't! I'm a grown up, and yes I was angry at first. Angry that you left me… and for so many other reasons, but I've gotten over it. I've accepted that you're my family, my mother. But having said that I don't need a mom, someone to protect me and watch over me, Neal does. I love you and David and I enjoy spending time with you; I'm grateful that you're still letting me stay with you, because apparently Mr. Gold still doesn't have anywhere that I can live, but I don't need you to look after me. Regina is technically part of our family too, and she's also Henry's mom. One way or another she's going to be in my life, and I'd rather it be as a friend than an enemy."

Both women are startled and shocked by Emma's words.

"You're right. I'm going to go to that class now." And with that Mary Margret takes off, completely mortified that her own daughter could say, and feel those things.

Regina sits back down, still not quite believing what Emma said to Snow.

"Wow, do you really feel like that?"

"Yes, she's so overbearing. I think that if I just get a place of my own that perhaps it'll put less of a strain on our relationship."

"Yes, perhaps." Regina sips her coffee whilst internally debating if it is a good idea or not, she finally settles on proposing the idea to the blonde. "That trip you were thinking about taking. Well perhaps we could stay for the night? I'm sure that Henry would enjoy visiting the museums and the park, he must miss it there."

"Really? You'd like to stay in the city? I'm sure the kid misses it to some extent. But this is his home now, all his family is here. I think I miss it more than he does…"

"Well, he has spent most of his life in this town, whereas you haven't. But your family is here too, and your friends too."

"I suppose so." Emma reaches to pull her laptop out of her bag. "Since it's New York, maybe we should book the hotel now. It can get pretty busy sometimes, mostly there shouldn't be a problem, but maybe just incase."

"Sure, did you have a hotel in mind?"

"I have a few ideas, but we can just browse through them now." Emma pulls up a new browser window and taps away at the keyboard. A few clicks later she turns around her laptop so that she and Regina can search through them together.

Half an hour later and they've finally managed to settle on a hotel they both like. The rooms have been booked, after Emma's insistence that she pay.

The pair arrive at back at Regina's after having spent nearly 2 hours planning their trip, almost down to the minute. Emma had picked out one of the restaurants that she liked, and they had looked up recommended places to eat. Emma dials the new pizza place, which Philip opened shortly after he and Aurora arrived in Storybrooke, following Zelena's curse. Of course she orders the pizza with the most unhealthy toppings she can manage. Whilst Regina manages to order the healthiest pizza Emma had ever heard of, with a salad and avocado on top.

Emma gets off the phone and wanders into the kitchen where Regina is pouring herself a glass of water. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just some water will be fine thanks."

"What are your parents going to say about this?"

"Well, David is fine with it. Mary Margret on the other hand, I'm not so sure. Do their opinions bother you?"

"No, well… yes. They should bother they are your parents Emma."

"Regina, do you really want me to be here, because I feel like you don't and you're just using my parents as an excuse."

"Emma." She's interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Just before the blonde rushes off to go and answer it Regina stops her. "Please stay."

* * *

><p>AN: Well as you might be able to tell I'm not a fan of MM, but thats just my opinion. (can someone please answer my questions? I feel like no one even reads them)

QotC: Favourite guest star on Once?

AotC: Mulan (Jamie Chung) or Graham (Jamie Dornan) because I love him!


End file.
